Danau Ilusi
by 6934soraoi
Summary: Danau Ilusi, tempat di salah satu hutan yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui siapapun. Tempat yang hanya orang-orang berhati lembut dan penuh daya khayal saja yang bisa menemukannya. Tempat di mana para penghuni hutan bersayap muncul sebagai../ "Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu pelan/ "... Peri pelindung hutan ilusi"/ Warning: fantasy-romance, setting zaman samurai, AU.


Titik-titik cahaya di malam hari di sebuah danau membentuk kesan mistisnya. Kunang-kunang membawa cahaya dalam tubuhnya dan menari-nari di atas danau. Mempersembahkan _sesuatu_ pada seseorang.

Byurr.. Sesuatu jatuh ke dalam danau. Beberapa menit kemudian, dari dalam air danau malam itu muncul kepala seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dark blue berbentuk pantat ayam. Memandang datar apa yang ada dihadapannya. Setelahnya, ia bangkit dari dalam air dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar di sisi danau.

Begitu ia bangkit, sesuatu dari balik pungggungnya muncul. Sepasang sayap transparan, yang bergerak-gerak. Detik selanjutnya, ia menghilang dan telah duduk di atas dahan pohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Danau Ilusi**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © 6934soraoi

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **AU, Fantasy, setting zaman samurai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap.. Tap..

Suara derap langkah di sekitar hutan terdengar siang itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan menggunakan yukata putih bergambar helai-helai daun dan _geta_ kayunya, memasuki hutan dengan tenang. Para penghuni hutan melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, bertanya dalam hati, gerangan apa yang membuat manusia datang ke dalam hutan ilusi.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah ceria sambil sesekali tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menyadari waktu di luar hutan telah bergeser ke larut malam, sementara di dalam hutan itu sendiri telah bergeser ke sore hari.

Begitu langkah kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah danau, ia seakan baru tersadar dengan sekeliling.

"Ah! Aku sudah terlalu jauh memasuki hutan. Dan sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore. Aku harus pulang, kalau tidak _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama_ akan khawatir."

Baru saja ia berbalik, suara sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air mengagetkannya. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan di waktu bersamaan sesuatu menyembul dari dalam air.

'Siapa?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Saat ia ingin mendekati danau itu, suara orang-orang yang dikenalnya memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia berbalik ke arah belakang dan mencari-cari suara tersebut.

"Sakuraa! Sakuraaa di mana kauuu…!?"

"Nona Sakura…! Jawablah…"

"Nonaa…!"

Sementara itu, dari arah danau, kepala yang menyembul itu segera melayangkan pandangan ke arah sisi danau lainnya. Ia melihat seseorang—bukan, sekumpulan orang datang ke tempat itu. Dengan cepat, ia segera terbang dari dalam air dan tiba-tiba kabut menutupi danau.

"Nonaaa…"

"Aku di sini!" teriak gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sekumpulan orang datang dari arah kanan sambil membawa obor di tangan—guna menerangi jalan—dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Sakura," ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah mendekati gadis itu.

Sakura—nama gadis itu—hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"_Gomen, _Sasori-_nii_. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja kok. Tapi, malah terlalu jauh. Maaf ya."

"Hn, tidak apa. Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa."

"Apa Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu pria paruh baya yang ikut dalam rombongan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teuchi _jii-san_. Tenang saja."

"Apa yang Nona lakukan di hutan ilusi sendirian? Apa Nona tidak takut tersesat di sini? Untung saja kami menemukanmu, kalau tidak—_jii-san_ tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Tenang saja. Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa kan? Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum menanggapi semua ucapan dari orang-orang rumahnya. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia segera menengok ke belakang dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku sedang mencari benda apa yang kulihat tadi di danau itu."

"Danau?" ucap orang-orang di sekitar Sakura dengan raut wajah heran.

"Danau apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Itu, danau yang ada di sana. Apa kalian melihat ada yang aneh di danau itu?"

"Di sana tidak ada danau, Nona. Yang ada hanya semak-semak saja. Mungkin Nona salah lihat," ucap Teuchi meyakinkan Nona mudanya itu.

"Tapi—" gadis itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang datang 'menyelamatkan'nya. Sedetik kemudian, ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan ucapannya "—baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau membuat orang-orang rumah lainnya khawatir," dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

Begitu mereka melangkah meninggalkan hutan ilusi, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke arah 'danau' yang tadi dilihatnya, dan menatap punggung kakaknya dan beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya dengan aneh.

'Kenapa mereka tidak melihatnya? Padahal jelas-jelas di sana ada danau. Aneh,' pikir Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, dikediaman Haruno, Sakura terlihat sedang berdiri di atas jembatan kecil di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Lagi-lagi gadis itu masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam di hutan ilusi.

Sebenarnya, ia masih bingung dengan ucapan penduduk mengenai hutan itu. Kenapa di sebut ilusi? Padahal menurutnya, hutan itu biasa saja dan indah. Lalu, kenapa banyak penduduk yang takut memasuki hutan jika pergi sendirian? Memangnya ada apa? Monster? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Hal itu hanya ada di buku-buku cerita. Atau, di sana ada sekelompok samurai jahat yang tinggal di dalamnya? Tapi, kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa di sana. Kecuali—suara aneh itu.

"Nona Sakura, lebih baik Anda masuk ke dalam. Keluarga Sabaku sebentar lagi datang, dan Anda di minta Tuan untuk menyambut mereka," ucap seorang pelayan muda yang menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, Ayame-san."

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga Haruno dan duduk di samping ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. Baru saja ia menyesap _ocha_-nya, terdengar suara pelayan penjaga di depan rumahnya meneriakkan kedatangan orang yang di tunggu keluarga tersebut.

"Keluarga Sabaku telah datang!"

Begitu mendengar seruan tersebut, seluruh keluarga Haruno keluar dan menyambut tamu mereka di depan pintu rumah sambil tersenyum. Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Sasori memakai yukata khas samurai yang biasa mereka kenakan. Sedangkan Haruno Mebuki dan Sakura, mereka memakai yukata putih bercorak bunga sakura untuk Sakura sendiri, dan yukata kuning bercorak bunga krisan putih untuk Mebuki.

Rombongan keluarga Sabaku datang dengan diiringi para prajurit dari keluarga terpandang di negeri Suna. Terlihat, Sabaku Rei, yang berwajah datar dan bertampang dingin berjalan menuju sang kepala keluarga Haruno yang telah menunggu. Seorang pemuda yang sama tampannya dengan sang ayah dan berwajah datar, mengikuti dari belakang bersama wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik. Mereka ber_ojigi_—kecuali Sabaku Rei, setelah sampai di dalam kediaman Haruno.

Mebuki, Sakura, dan Sasori juga turut ber_ojigi_ guna menghormati tamu yang datang dengan sopannya. Sedangkan Kizashi langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tangan Sabaku Rei yang melakukan hal sama. Hm, salam antar samurai.

Setelahnya, tamu segera dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruang tamu. Saat kedua orang tua sedang berbincang, pintu geser diruangan tersebut terbuka. Sakura yang membawa nampan berisi _ocha_, berjalan dengan anggun sambil menuangkannya pada masing-masing orang. Pertama, keluarga Sabaku Rei barulah dilanjutkan ke kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Saat Sakura menuangkan _ocha_, pemuda yang memiliki tato '_ai_' di keningnya meliriknya sebentar. Sedangkan, Sakura tetap tenang, meski jarak tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu lumayan dekat. Sasori, tidak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik pemuda Sabaku yang 'seperti' memperhatikan Sakura sejak tadi mereka datang. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas meski ia tidak menyukai sikap pemuda itu.

Sama halnya dengan Sasori, Kizashi, Mebuki, Karura, dan Rei juga ikut tersenyum pada dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin, yang nampaknya sangat serasi.

Setelah Sakura selesai menuangkan _ocha_ di setiap cangkir di ruang keluarga itu, aura perbincangan serius mulai terasa. Kizashi berdeham sebentar, lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sakura, Gaara," Kizashi menatap kedua insan tersebut dengan serius, "Kalian telah kami jodohkan."

DEG!

Sakura, gadis muda itu kaget dengan apa yang telah dilontarkan _otou-sama_-nya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak tahu hal tersebut akan terjadi. Namun, ia masih belum siap menerima perjodohan ini, yang sama sekali terjadi bukan atas dasar cinta. Ia masih belum siap.

"Bagaimana Sakura-_chan_? Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Karura

"Hn," jawab Gaara ambigu.

"…"

"_Otou-sama_ anggap diammu sebagai 'ya'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, setelah keluarga Sabaku pulang, Sakura kembali datang ke hutan ilusi tempatnya kemarin jalan-jalan. Gadis itu masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan acara tadi siang. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke sebuah 'danau', yang orang anggap keberadaannya sama sekali tidak ada.

Lagi.

Sebelum ia sampai di dekat danau itu, ia kembali mendengar suara gemericik air yang menandakan sesuatu jatuh ke dalam danau tersebut. Ia mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Derap langkah _geta_ miliknya terdengar begitu pelan—atau mungkin tidak terdengar, sampai ia sampai di balik pohon di depan danau.

Ia melihat sesuatu menyembul dari dalam air. Kepala. Kepala seorang pemuda. Namun, begitu pemuda tersebut berdiri, ada sesuatu yang muncul dan bergerak-gerak dari punggungnya—yang dapat dengan jelas di lihat Sakura. Benda putih transparan yang menyerupai sayap seekor capung. Pemuda tersebut berjalan ke arah sisi danau yang berbeda dengan Sakura, kemudian dia menghilang. Setelahnya, tanpa di duga, pemuda tersebut sudah duduk di atas dahan pohon di sebrang danau.

Tangan Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba memekik kaget melihat itu. Sementara itu, pemuda 'aneh' yang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia segera menatap tajam Sakura dengan mata hitamnya.

Set.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, pemuda tersebut sudah berada di depan Sakura sambil tangannya mencekik leher Sakura. Dengan kuat, ia mencekik leher Sakura sambil bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Aakh! To-tolong lepaskan tanganmu," jawab Sakura dengan terbata.

"Kubilang siapa kau?!" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan amarah yang telah memuncak sampai-sampai mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dan tiga koma muncul di setiap mata.

"A-aku Ha-Haruno Sakura. P-putri dari samurai keluarga Haruno."

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?!"

"Ha-hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

Sakura masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, meski lehernya masih di cekik pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"A-aku… Tidak tahu…"

Set.

Cekikkan itu akhirnya dilepaskan. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil sesekali menatap pemuda yang tadi mencekiknya.

Wajah datar dengan mata hitam bak elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya, rambut _dark blue_ dengan model pantat ayam, dan sepasang sayap transparan yang melekat di balik punggungnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat wajahnya sedikit merona karena sadar akan kelancangannya menatap seorang pemuda dengan intens.

"Cepatlah kau pergi dari hutan ini dan jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa tentang danau ini," ucap pemuda itu datar dan kembali menghilang dengan cepatnya. Terlihat, ia kembali duduk membelakangi Sakura di atas dahan pohon yang tadi didudukinya.

Mendengar perintah itu, Sakura segera melangkah untuk pergi keluar dari hutan itu. Ia menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan bergeser ke malam hari. Belum begitu jauh ia meninggalkan danau, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak.

Sreek… Sreekk…

'Apa itu?' batinnya.

Lagi. Suara itu makin terdengar jelas dan mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya menerawang awas pada sekeliling. Saat dirinya perlahan berjalan, muncul sekelompok samurai bertampang menyeramkan yang menghadangnya sambil membawa _katana_.

"Wah… Wah… Gadis cantik sedang apa berkeliaran di hutan malam-malam begini, hm?" tanya salah satu dari kelompok samurai itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat pergerakan samurai tersebut.

"Jangan takut, gadis manis. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja kok," ucap seorang lagi disertai seringaian lebar.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kalian akan tahu akibatnya jika menyakitiku."

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Hm… Ah, dia 'kan, putri keluarga Haruno. Samurai terkuat di ibu kota. Kudengar, hari ini keluarga Sabaku datang menemuinya."

"Ah, Kizashi itu ya? Jadi, ini putrinya yang sangat di sayang itu? Salah satu kelemahan dari samurai tua bangka itu?"

"Ya, sekarang kita bisa menawannya sebagai balasan karena ayahnya telah melukai wajahku dan menjebloskanku ke penjara istana."

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Sakura lagi saat ia melihat semua samurai itu mengerubunginya.

"Jangan takut. Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganmu saja. Setelah itu, kami akan membawamu kembali ke ayahmu yang bodoh itu. Hahaha…"

Set.

Kedua tangan Sakura berhasil mereka tangkap. Salah satu di antara mereka memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang terus memberontak, dan lainnya mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan pada tubuh Sakura. Mereka dengan kasar menarik yukata luar yang dikenakan gadis itu sampai robek. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya saat bibir samurai-samurai itu menyerangnya di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Namun, sebelum itu sempat terjadi, mereka tiba-tiba saja terhempas ke belakang. Entah apa yang membuat mereka jatuh seperti itu. Ketika mereka kembali bangkit, Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat itu lagi. Gadis itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang tadi mencekik Sakura—terus duduk di atas dahan pohon, membelakangi gadis yang di usirnya dari danau ilusi. Kenapa disebut danau ilusi? Karena danau itu hanya bisa di lihat orang-orang berhati lembut dan penuh khayal saja yang bisa menemukannya. Sedangkan, orang-orang yang tidak percaya dengan peri contohnya, tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

Saat pemuda itu memejamkan mata, salah satu burung datang menghampirinya. Burung itu mencicit seraya menjelaskan keadaan gawat yang terjadi di hutan ilusi. Mendengarnya, mata hitam itu kembali berubah menjadi merah dan tiga koma muncul di matanya. Sayap transparannya mengepak dengan cepat dan melesat menuju tempat kejadian.

Begitu ia sampai, ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi dicekiknya sedang di hadang samurai-samurai jahat yang mendiami hutan ilusi. Ia mendengar semua perbincangan mereka. Sampai ketika samurai itu menarik paksa baju Sakura—nama gadis yang tadi dicekiknya—sampai robek. Ia menjadi geram. Saat bibir menjijikkan mereka berusaha mencium setiap inci tubuh gadis itu, dengan kekuatannya ia menghempaskan mereka bak di terjang angin dan membawa Sakura dari tempat itu.

Saat Sasuke kembali ke danau ilusi, kabut-kabut tebal mulai menutupi daerah itu hingga orang-orang tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membaringkan Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau. Saat matanya melihat baju gadis itu yang telah rusak, dengan kekuatannya, ia kembalikan baju itu seperti keadaan semula.

Perlahan, mata yang terpejam itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka. Sepasang manik hijau klorofil menampakkan cahayanya dan menatap pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"—Kau… Siapa?"

"…" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di sampingnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?" ulang Sakura.

"—Peri pelindung hutan ilusi."

"Hu-hutan… Ilusi?"

"…"

Tak ada lontaran kata lagi yang terucap dari mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Namun, salah satu hewan yang tinggal di dalam hutan ilusi, terbang mendatangi Sakura. Kupu-kupu cantik yang segera hinggap di tangan gadis itu. Seketika, Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan kedatangan kupu-kupu lain yang juga menemuinya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Sakura terhadap teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ada juga orang yang bisa berteman dengan hewan-hewan di hutan ilusi ini, yang biasanya sangat menghindari yang namanya manusia.

Saat salah satu kijang berlari menemui Sasuke, raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi dingin kembali. Ia menengok ke arah Sakura yang masih berinteraksi dengan hewan-hewan hutan ilusi.

"Harus ku lakukan," gumam Sasuke.

Setelahnya, cahaya putih muncul dan menutupi seluruh hutan ilusi. Setelah cahaya putih itu hilang, keberadaan Sakura pun lenyap. Hewan-hewan di sana segera menemui Sasuke meminta penjelasan akan hilangnya sosok manusia yang baik hati itu.

"Dia bukan penghuni tempat ini dan keluarganya mencarinya. Dia perlu kembali ke tempat dia berada. Bukan di tempat ini."

Set. Dengan sekejap, Sasuke kembali duduk di atas dahan pohon tempatnya biasa memantau hutan ilusi. Wajahnya pun seketika berubah dan ia memejamkan matanya. Membawa jiwa perinya pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya untuk memantau sekeliling—ah, ke tempat Sakura tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan tatapan mata dingin berjalan di dalam keramaian ibu kota. Dengan memakai yukata khas samurai beserta pedang samurai yang tersampir di pinggangnya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah kediaman keluarga Samurai terpandang di ibu kota.

Begitu ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Haruno—bangsawan samurai terpandang di ibu kota—ia lantas tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk memasuki kediaman tersebut. Ia hanya memandang pintu gerbang besar yang membatasi hiruk-pikuk keadaan rumah dengan lingkungan luar.

Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang.

Set. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di atas pohon yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kediaman Haruno. Dari atas sana, ia dapat melihat gerak gerik orang-orang yang berada dikediaman itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu, orang yang di tunggunya muncul dari dalam ruangan. Dengan rambut merah muda yang di sangul dan kimono biru muda, gadis itu berjalan dengan membawa sebuah nampan kecil yang berisi peralatan minum teh diikuti pelayan lain di belakangnya. Saat gadis itu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, pelayan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya segera membukakan pintu geser tersebut.

Dan terpampanglah orang-orang yang kini sedang dilayani gadis itu.

"Keluarga Sabaku," gumamnya kecil.

Pemuda itu mengetahui dengan jelas siapa mereka. Keluarga Sabaku, bangsawan terpandang dan memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi di negeri Suna. Keluarga samurai yang sebenarnya keji dan memiliki niat yang buruk. Entah maksud apa mereka datang ke tempat itu.

Ia kembali berdecih saat ia dapat mendengar perbincangan kedua keluarga itu.

"Kau dan Sabaku Gaara akan menikah tiga bulan lagi."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedikit tersentak dengan berita itu. Namun dia tahu, ucapan ayah seorang gadis adalah mutlak, apalagi dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Saat tatapan mata keduanya—pemuda itu dan gadis berambut merah muda itu—bertemu, pemuda itu langsung lenyap. Kembali ke tempat ia berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," Haruno Kizashi menyebut namanya di tengah-tengah perbincangan hangat ke dua keluarga.

"Ada apa, _Otou-sama_?"

"Kau dan Sabaku Gaara akan menikah tiga bulan lagi."

DEG! Sakura—gadis itu—tersentak mendengar ucapan _otou-sama-_nya. Ia ingin membantah, namun ia urungkan. Ia tahu, membantah ucapan _otou-sama-_nya, apalagi di depan keluarga Sabaku hanya bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga dan membuat dirinya harus melaksanakan pernikahan itu. Beginilah nasibnya jika terlahir sebagai gadis bangsawan samurai, yang harus tunduk dan mematuhi semua perintah _otou-sama-_nya —termasuk menikah.

Saat dirinya melihat keadaan luar, matanya bersitatap dengan seorang samurai muda yang sedang mengawasi rumahnya. Tidak terlalu lama. Karena, samurai muda itu langsung lenyap begitu matanya menatap tepat di mata samurai muda itu.

Hitam kelam. Seperti mata peri penjaga hutan di hutan ilusi.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Begitu ia sadar, ia telah berada di kamarnya. Bukan di danau ilusi, tempat pemuda itu menolongnya. Pemuda—ia jadi merindukan peri tampan itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hal ini?" tanya wanita cantik dari keluarga Sabaku—Sabaku Karura.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang _Otou-sama_ ucapkan, _Baa-sama_."

Ya, karena ini memang takdirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, apa Anda pernah mendengar mengenai 'hutan ilusi' di Konoha?" tanya salah seorang samurai pada seseorang yang berdiri sambil memandang langit malam.

"Hutan ilusi? Hutan apa itu?"

"Hutan yang dikabarkan memiliki aura mistis yang begitu kuat. Salah satu samurai pernah masuk ke sana untuk menjadikan hutan tersebut sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, samurai itu seperti terus berada di tempatnya, seakan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak memasuki hutan. Sepertinya hutan itu memiliki pelindung, tapi tidak diketahui dan tidak pernah ada yang melihat pelindung itu."

"Hm, hutan yang menarik. Gaara, kau sudah puas mendengarnya?"

Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan seringaian tipis. Pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tato '_ai_' itu langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah pria paruh baya yang sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi berdirinya.

"_Otou-sama_, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan hutan itu."

"_Sou ka_?"

"Tolong biarkan aku untuk pergi ke sana, setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Haruno selesai."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang telah direncanakan pemuda itu. Setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Haruno dan mendengar pengumuman penting mengenai masa depannya dan gadis Haruno itu selesai, pemuda bertato '_ai_' ini langsung pergi menuju tempat tujuannya. Hutan ilusi. Saat ia masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi, ia masih bisa masuk tanpa terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya. Tidak seperti apa yang anak buah _otou-sama_-nya katakan. Sepertinya informasi dari penduduk Konoha memang lebih tepat. Mengingat, sebelum ia pergi ke hutan ilusi ia sempat bertanya pada penduduk sekitar tentang hutan ilusi. Dan jawaban menarik ia dapatkan.

"—Untuk bisa memasuki hutan ilusi tanpa terjadi apa-apa, kau tidak boleh memiliki niat jahat. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan di tolak oleh 'hutan ilusi' sebelum kau memasukinya."

Jadilah ia sekarang berada di dalam hutan itu. Ia memperhatikan keadaan hutan yang sama seperti hutan-hutan lainnya. Tidak ada perbedaan. Namun ia mendengar teriakan seorang gadis di sekitar hutan.

Ia bersembunyi di antara semak-semak.

"I-itu!?"

Ia melihat gadis Haruno sedang dikelilingi samurai-samurai jahat dan bertampang mengerikan. Mereka—samurai-samurai itu—tiba-tiba melancarkan serangan kepada Sakura—nama kecil tunangannya—dengan brutal dan wajah menjijikan bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tangisan dan air mata gadis itu yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Set.

Bagai hempasan angin, samurai-samurai jahat itu langsung terjungkal ke belakang. Tidak terlihat apa yang menyerang mereka, namun—

Pemuda dengan rambut berbentuk pantat ayam beserta sayap transparan yang bergerak-gerak langsung membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

—di antara debu yang berterbangan ia melihat dengan jelas Sakura di bawa pergi dengan kecepatan kilat.

Jadi itu. 'Peri' pelindung hutan ilusi yang membuat orang-orang jahat tidak bisa memasuki hutan. Rasanya ia kesal melihat pemuda—peri laki-laki itu membawa Sakura. Menyentuh miliknya.

Sehari setelah kejadian tersebut, ia meminta _otou-sama_-nya untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Haruno lagi. Untuk membicarakan mengenai perjodohan mereka. Dan itu disetujui dengan mudah.

Di sinilah ia berada. Kembali duduk di ruang keluarga Haruno. Mendengar obrolan orang tua yang begitu menyebalkan di telinganya. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang kekuasaan. Pintu geser yang tertutup sebelumnya dibiarkan terbuka untuk membuat keadaan ruangan sedikit lebih baik. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura datang dengan membawa perlengkapan minum teh diikuti pelayannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Lagi. Seperti kemarin ia memperhatikan gadis itu menuangkan _ocha_ kepada seluruh orang. Rasanya gadis ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak terlihat dirinya yang terluka atau bahkan kimononya yang rusak. Ah, kemarin gadis ini 'kan memakai yukata, bukan kimono.

Setelah semua orang menerima _ocha_ dari Sakura, Haruno Kizashi selaku kepala keluarga langsung memecah keheningan.

"Sakura,"

"Ada apa _Otou-sama_?"

"Kau dan Gaara akan menikah tiga bulan lagi."

Ah, pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengan gadis bermarga Haruno itu melihat raut terkejut setelah ucapan _otou-sama_-nya menyerukan rencana pernikahan mereka. Ia melihat gadis itu menatap ke arah luar. Menatap sesuatu. Ah, dia… Peri itu. Dia menyamar, heh? pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah pertemuan kedua keluarga, Haruno Sasori—selaku kakak dari Sakura—selalu memperhatikan _imoutou_ tersayangnya. Selama seminggu itu, Sakura terlihat pendiam dari biasanya dan ia lebih sering keluar. Menurut laporan pelayan, Sakura terlihat lebih sering memasuki hutan ilusi.

Selain itu, Sasori mencoba berbicara dengan Sakura saat ia melihat sang _imoutou_ sedang duduk terdiam menatap sungai kecil di halaman rumah.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Saso-_nii_. Tidak, aku hanya sedang menghirup udara segar."

Bohong. Sasori tahu, Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak keliatan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hm, begitu. Ah, bagaimana menurutmu Sabaku Gaara itu?"

"Dia baik, sopan, dan tampan."

Singkat dan padat jawaban yang Sakura lontarkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini? Apa kau menerimanya?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, seperti menghindari pertanyaan itu.

Ah, jadi ini masalahnya. Sakura terlalu _shock _mendengar berita itu. Ia juga tidak menunjukkan respon berarti setelahnya, selain jawabannya yang menyetujui rencana itu. Sakura masih muda. Dan ia sadar, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan melalui perjodohan. Tapi, ia betul-betul sadar akan kondisi di zaman samurai ini. Seorang gadis bangsawan akan menikah di usia muda dan itu melalui perjodohan. Karena gadis bangsawan tidak diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar, apalagi seorang pemuda.

Puk. Sasori menepuk pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura pelan dan mengusapnya.

"Lakukan apa yang memang menjadi keinginanmu, dan jelaskan saja semuanya pada _Otou-sama_ apa yang kau pikirkan. Dia pasti mengerti, Saku-chan."

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat nasihat beserta motivasi dari Sasori hanya tertegun.

Benarkah? Benarkah ia bisa melakukan itu? pikirnya.

Angin pun berhembus kencang seraya senyum cerah Sakura yang kembali lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Begitupun dengan wajah lega pemuda di dalam hutan ilusi, yang selalu memantau keadaan gadis keluarga Haruno itu.

Karena, ia mungkin telah terjerat—

"Terima kasih, Saso-_nii_," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

—akan senyum gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah muda ini selama seminggu mendatangi hutan ilusi. Mungkin para pelayan yang mengantar nonanya itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura setelah tempo hari gadis itu hilang di hutan ilusi dan ditemukan kembali sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Tidak ada pula yang tahu mengenai sosok 'pemuda' di hutan ilusi yang selalu didatangi Sakura—secara tidak langsung. Sepertinya, gadis ini telah tahu di mana 'tempat tinggal' pemuda itu.

Danau. Danau yang waktu itu di lihatnya pada malam hari saat pelayan beserta Sasori mencarinya ke dalam hutan. Danau yang sama dengan nama hutan tersebut—

—danau ilusi.

Tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukannya, selain orang dengan daya khayal yang tinggi dan selalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau _fantasy_. Mungkin, pada zaman itu tidak ada yang tahu mengenai yang namanya 'peri' atau makhluk lainnya.

Sebenarnya, para penduduk tahu akan hal itu ada. Hanya saja, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu keberadaan 'mereka' yang selalu berada di antara aktivitas penduduk Konoha. Dan orang yang mengetahui itu, salah satunya adalah Sasori. Haruno Sasori. Putra sulung keluarga Haruno. Orang yang memberitahu tentang 'mereka' kepada Sakura, _imoutou_-nya sejak kecil.

Karena sebenarnya, Sasori juga termasuk dalam 'peri pelindung' hutan ilusi sebelum Sakura lahir. Hanya saja, kemampuannya hilang begitu ia membunuh orang menggunakan _katana_ dan terlena akan dunia luar, serta terlalu lama meninggalkan hutan ilusi.

'Kemampuan' itu tidak muncul sembarangan. Hanya dia yang benar-benar memiliki niat baik untuk menjaga hutan ilusi agar tetap aman. Begitupun dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia adalah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang sangat mencintai hutan ilusi, dan mereka—roh-roh yang tinggal di hutan ilusi—memberikan anugerah kepadanya untuk menjadi orang selanjutnya untuk melindungi hutan ilusi. Menjadi 'peri pelindung' hutan ilusi.

Pada hari di mana Sakura hilang di hutan ilusi, hari itu juga Sasori kembali mengenang masa lalunya. Saat ia menginjakkan kaki di hutan ilusi sejak 'kemampuan'nya hilang, ia sudah bisa menebak di mana Sakura berada. Dengan alibi terus mencari, dia datang ke tempat itu.

Danau ilusi.

Di tempat itu, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang mencoba mendekat ke arah danau untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul di sana. Sebelum Sakura melihat orang itu, Sasori sengaja memanggil nama Sakura dengan begitu kencang sehingga orang-orang yang di bawanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sakuraa! Sakuraaa di mana kauuu…!?"

"Nona Sakura…! Jawablah…"

"Nonaa…!"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari danau itu. Berhasil, gumamnya. Saat ia dan rombongan menemui Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu untuk pulang, Sasori kembali waspada dengan ucapan gadis itu yang masih penasaran dengan danau yang di lihatnya.

"Aku sedang mencari benda apa yang kulihat tadi di danau itu."

"Danau?" ucap orang-orang di sekitar Sakura dengan raut wajah heran.

"Danau apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori tenang berusaha tidak menjukkan apapun.

"Itu, danau yang ada di sana. Apa kalian melihat ada yang aneh di danau itu?"

"Di sana tidak ada danau, Nona. Yang ada hanya semak-semak saja. Mungkin Nona salah lihat," ucap Teuchi meyakinkan Nona mudanya itu.

Untunglah ada Teuchi _jii-san_ yang bisa meyakinkan Sakura.

"Tapi—" gadis itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang datang 'menyelamatkan'nya. Sedetik kemudian, ia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan ucapannya "—baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau membuat orang-orang rumah lainnya khawatir," dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku membohongimu," gumamnya lirih begitu mengetahui Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan danau itu.

Ia tahu, Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya masih menatap danau ilusi itu dengan pandangan aneh. Begitupun dengan dirinya. Yah, ini salahnya yang sudah menceritakan pada gadis itu tentang yang namanya 'peri'. Menceritakan dirinya yang tinggal di hutan ilusi sejak gadis itu masih kecil hingga khayalan gadis itu akan hutan ilusi yang didiami 'peri' masih tersimpan di benak dan memori dirinya.

Ah, ia lupa dengan orang itu. Orang yang sudah menggantikan posisi dirinya di hutan ilusi. Saat ia berbalik pergi, pandangan matanya bersitatap dengan orang itu yang memandangnya tajam. Terusik akan kedatangan dirinya juga anak buahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 bulan kemudian…**

Hari pernikahan Sakura tiba. Penduduk Konoha menyambut pernikahan keluarga bangsawan itu dengan suka cita. Karena mereka mengenal putri keluarga Haruno itu. Haruno Sakura yang baik dan ramah pada penduduk Konoha dan selalu tersenyum pada orang-orang rendah.

Namun, tidak seperti sang pengantin wanita yang berwajah murung. Sakura tidak merasa senang dengan perjodohan ini. Yah, meskipun ia telah mengupayakan untuk berbicara pada _otou-sama_-nya, tetap saja itu mustahil. Surat edaran telah di sebar. Tidak mungkin Haruno Kizashi membatalkan pernikahan tiba-tiba setelah Sakura menerimanya. Sakura memang putri kesayangannya, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Konoha harus bermusuhan kembali dengan Suna yang sudah mengibarkan bendera damai.

Dan inilah resikkonya. Ia harus menerima pernikahan dengan lapang—walau ia tidak menerima pernikahan ini karena orang itu. Pemuda pemilik mata hitam sekelam malam yang menolongnya dari kelompok samurai jahat beberapa bulan kemarin. Peri pelindung hutan ilusi—Uchiha Sasuke.

Srek! Tiba-tiba angin kencang membuka pintu geser yang sedikit terbuka itu. Di antara celah pintu geser yang terbuka, sosok itu muncul. Sosok yang berada dipikiran gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke—peri pelindung hutan datang menemuinya.

Dengan kecepatan angin, pemuda itu melesat mendekati Sakura dan membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya yang masih memakai yukata pengantinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Srek!

Dari ruang keluarga, Sasori mendengar suara gebrakan dari kamar Sakura. Segera ia melesat untuk melihat keadaan _imoutou_-nya. Begitu pintu di buka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar Sakura. Begitupun dengan pintu geser menuju halaman yang terbuka lebar menunjukkan seseorang memasuki kamar gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar hembusan angin yang menggelitik di kulitnya. Matanya membulat begitu ia mendengar 'perkataan' dari angin itu.

"Danau ilusi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keteplok…! Keteplok…!

Langkah kaki kuda yang berlari menuju hutan ilusi terdengar sepanjang rumah dekat hutan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bertato '_ai_' beserta rombongan samurai menaiki kuda mereka berlari tergesa memasuki hutan ilusi untuk satu tujuan. Menyelamatkan Haruno Sakura—calon istrinya.

Saat mereka mencari danau ilusi tempat Sasuke tinggal, para penghuni hutan seakan melindungi mereka berdua dari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu. Tanpa perintah peri pelindung hutan—Sasuke—mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan danau ilusi dari pandangan mata orang-orang.

Pohon-pohon serasa tumbuh terlalu tinggi hingga menutupi matahari sehingga keadaan di dalam hutan terlihat sangat gelap. Kabut menyelimuti hutan dengan begitu pekatnya sampai dalam radius lima meter tidak terlihat apa-apa.

Sasori yang juga ikut mencari Sakura pun kewalahan. Kedatangan pemuda itu bahkan ditentang oleh teman-temannya—mantan teman-temannya dulu. Dengan insting yang kuat, pemuda itu menggiring kudanya ke arah timur dari tempat mereka—rombongan Gaara—berhenti.

Gaara tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga mengikuti Sasori yang memiliki rahasia besar hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu menggiring kudanya menuju suatu tempat. Seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah kenal dengan lingkungan hutan ilusi.

Terus. Mereka terus berjalan melewati rimbunnya daun-daun pohon yang tumbuh menjulang, kabut tebal, dan mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Danau ilusi.

Keadaan danau ilusi itu cukup sepi yang hanya diwarnai dengan kerlip-kerlip cahaya dari kunang-kunang dan sesuatu seperti lilin yang mengapung di tengah danau. Pohon besar, di dua sisi danau.

Nah, itu mereka.

Duduk bersandar pada salah satu dahan pohon besar di sebrang danau. Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke—peri pelindung hutan—sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka jauh sebelum mereka menemukan danau ilusi.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang juga berpengaruh di ibu kota. Yang dinyatakan hilang sejak enam tahun lalu, ternyata telah berubah menjadi seorang 'peri', eh?" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

Kedua insan yang duduk di dahan pohon menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Sasori. Raut wajah Sakura terkejut menemukan _onii-chan_-nya dan calon suaminya berada di danau ilusi juga. Menatap tajam pemuda peri di sampingnya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang hilang enam tahun lalu? Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Gampang. Wajahmu terasa tidak asing di mataku. Musuh terbesar Suna selain keluarga Haruno—keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang awalnya akan bersatu dengan keluarga Haruno, jika kau tidak menghilang dan menggagalkan rencana itu. Uchiha Sasuke."

Benar. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah tahu siapa nama 'peri' itu. Tidak, selain identitasnya sebagai peri pelindung hutan ilusi.

Orang yang awalnya yang akan menjadi calon suaminya, namun gagal karena dia dinyatakan hilang dan dikabarkan meninggal.

Enam tahun lalu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun membawakan nampan berisi peralatan minum teh ke ruang keluarga. Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun dan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Membawakan hidangan yang wajib disajikan saat tamu datang berkunjung.

Srek. Pintu geser terbuka menunjukkan tamu yang datang berkunjung. Gadis itu melayani satu persatu orang dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah semua orang mendapatkan jatah _ocha_ darinya, ia langsung duduk di samping _okaa-sama_-nya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Tidak menyadari seorang pemuda sebayanya sedang menatap dirinya. Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ berbentuk pantat ayam dan bermata hitam.

Haruno Kizashi berdeham sedikit untuk menarik perhatian anak-anaknya.

"Enam tahun lagi, kau akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura."

Sakura yang sejak tadi menundukkan wajahnya terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Sontak, gadis itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah pemuda yang disebutkan tadi—Uchiha Sasuke.

Hitam bertemu hijau klorofil. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling bersitatap untuk beberapa detik. Tanpa di duga, Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Namun, enam tahun kemudian, saat hari yang di tunggu tiba, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke hilang dan ada rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke telah di bunuh oleh samurai Suna.

Keadaan ibu kota Konoha pun menjadi genting akibat rumor itu. Untuk tetap mempertahankan kedamaian Konoha, Haruno Kizashi membuat keputusan yang membuat Suna melunak. Yaitu—

—menikahkan Sakura kepada putra keluarga Sabaku, yang membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

Oke, jika itu enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Hatinya sudah terjerat pada pemuda Uchiha itu, bukan Sabaku Gaara. Enam tahun lalu ia menerimanya dengan senang hati, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak.

Dan hari ini, tepat di samping 'peri pelindung' hutan ilusi, ia mendengar kabar kalau dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang hilang. Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"U—Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam lirih Sakura.

"Benar 'kan, apa kataku, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Gaara menyeringai.

"Hn."

Inilah yang Sasori takutkan jika Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu akan terkejut begitu mengetahui kebenaran tentang calon suaminya yang hilang itu kini berubah menjadi 'peri'. Tapi, sepertinya takdir memang berniat mempertemukan mereka di danau ilusi ini. Dalam keadaan dan situasi yang sangat berbeda.

Set.

Sasuke membawa Sakura turun bersamanya menghadap dua pemuda berambut merah di sebrang danau.

"_O-onii-chan_, apa itu benar? Apa kau tahu hal ini?" tanya Sakura terbata pada Sasori.

"—itu benar, Sakura."

Oke, ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ia percaya peri itu ada karena cerita Sasori padanya. Tapi apa ini mungkin? Seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi peri? Apa itu masuk akal?

"Itu benar, Sakura. Hal itu memang ada," ucap Sasori lagi meyakinkan Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku dulu selalu bercerita tentang peri padamu 'kan? Ya, peri itu adalah aku. _Onii-chan_-mu ini adalah seorang peri, sebelum kau lahir dan kemampuan itu hilang begitu aku terlena dengan dunia luar dan membunuh orang di dalam hutan ilusi. Salahku jugalah, yang membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam hutan ilusi dan bertemu dengannya."

_O-onii-chan_ peri? Apa lagi ini? batinnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Sakura. Kau hanya perlu percaya saja kalau 'mereka' memang ada dan bisa seperti yang ku katakan."

"La-lalu mengenai Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Ini memang aku, Haruno Sakura. Orang yang enam tahun lalu dijodohkan olehmu. Pemuda kecil yang datang ke rumah mu saat itu. Dan soal peri ini—ini memang terjadi. Aku berubah menjadi peri karena aku ingin melindungi hutan ini dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan menggantikan posisi peri pelindung hutan sebelumnya."

Saking terkejut dan bingung, Sakura jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan dekat danau.

"Cukup untuk bernostalgianya. Sekarang, terima ini Uchiha Sasuke!" tiba-tiba Gaara mengeluarkan _katana_-nya dari sarungnya dan melayangkannya pada Sasuke.

Hap. Pemuda itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah akibat sayap transparannya.

"Cih!" decih Gaara kesal.

Gaara terus melayangkan serangan ke arah Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendamnya karena sudah mengambil miliknya. Terus dan bertubi-tubi. Tapi, sayang. Serangannya dengan mudah di tangkis dan di hindari.

Tapi, Gaara melihat celah yang terbuka akibat pemuda itu melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Terima ini!"

_Katana_ miliknya berhasil menembus tubuhnya.

Tapi—

Cres!

"AKH!"

—senjata miliknya tidak mengenai tubuh Sasuke. _Katana_-nya menembus tubuh Sakura. Bukan Sasuke, tapi Sakura.

Gadis itu ternyata melihat Gaara yang akan menyerang Sasuke saat pemuda itu lengah karena dirinya. Dengan spontan, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan melindungi tubuh pemuda itu dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Klontang!

_Katana_ milik Gaara jatuh ke atas tanah begitu melihat Sakura yang berlumuran darah.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Sasori melihat gadis itu berlumuran darah.

HAP.

Sasuke langsung menangkap Sakura yang terjatuh akibat luka di perutnya. Raut wajah pemuda itu cemas dan ketakutan. Takut gadis itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Sa—Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"He-Hey… Bangunlah. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"A-aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tolong jangan pergi…"

Tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat menangkup wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya cemas. Tangan Sasuke juga ikut menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Mereka baru bertemu setelah enam tahun. Baru melihat gadis itu setelah sekian lama ia menghilang. Dan, bodohnya ia malah menyakiti gadis itu saat gadis itu ketahuan mengintipnya di danau ilusi. Dengan bodohnya ia mencekik gadis itu dengan begitu kuat. Menyakitinya.

Begitu pengecutnya ia saat gadis itu malah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk orang bodoh sepertinya. Tidak. Tolong jangan pergi.

"A-aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah enam tahun kau menghilang. Maaf kalau aku tidak mengenalimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak. Jangan berkata begitu."

"Sa-Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," ucap Gaara sambil bersujud dihadapan Sakura yang mulai terkulai lemah.

"J-jangan melakukan itu Sabaku-_san_. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak! Ini salahku. Aku pantas di hukum mati."

"Tidak perlu, Sabaku-_san_," ucap Sasori dengan kepala tertunduk. "Sakura sudah mengatakan itu. Jadi bangunlah."

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_nii_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura… Tolong jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke menangis.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana pun. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Tubuh Sakura terangkat mendekati Sasuke. Matanya terpejam dan ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum ia menggumamkan, "_Sayonara_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Tubuh Sakura langsung terkulai ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Matanya terpejam dan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang ada di danau ilusi. Ah, bukan. Semua penghuni hutan ilusi kehilangan sosok Sakura yang selalu tersenyum pada mereka. Roh-roh yang tinggal di dalam hutan ilusi melapisi tubuh Sakura dengan sulur-sulur hidupnya.

Tidak hanya tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sakura, tapi Sasuke juga ikut terlapisi di dalamnya. Mereka tahu, pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Pemuda itu bahkan rela meninggalkan Sakura—calon istrinya enam tahun lalu untuk melindungi hutan ilusi.

Dengan ketulusan dan kerelaan yang besar demi hutan ilusi.

Roh-roh hutan ilusi memberikan tempat untuk mereka berdua di hutan ilusi. Dengan tubuh yang sudah terlapisi sulur-sulur tanaman hidup, tubuh mereka menghilang oleh sapuan angin. Kedua orang ini benar-benar bersatu selamanya. Sampai mereka lahir kembali di zaman dan waktu yang berbeda dari zaman samurai ini. Sampai mereka berenkarnasi dan bertemu lagi, takdir mereka tetap sama. Dengan ingatan yang hilang. Kembali suci.

Pertemuan mereka memang sudah digariskan bertemu di danau ilusi. Perpisahan mereka juga sudah digariskan di danau ilusi juga. Danau ilusi yang menjadi tempat pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka di zaman ini.

Tempat yang menjadi lokasi pertemuan mereka di saat mereka lahir kembali. Dan penghuni hutan ilusi mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka. Mungkin, bukan saat ini. Tapi, nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.

Ku harap, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu dan bersama lagi.

Mungkin tidak saat ini, tapi itu pasti.

Karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sampai kapanpun.

_Sayonara to mata ashita,_

Haruno Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Err.. Sepertinya endingnya gantung .-. Feelnya terasa tak? Semoga pada suka ya. Aku terinspirasi saat liat pict SasuSaku di danau gitu malem-malem. Dan, jreng.. Jreng.. Jadilah fic ini. Ini fic fantasy pertamaku. Ah, aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Pokoknya wajib review ya! #maksa

Yaah, akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?

16 Oktober 2014, pukul 21.35 WIB

**6934soraoi**


End file.
